RiderXAnime:Worlds Collide
by CanadianRider
Summary: This are one-shot crossover chapter between Kamen Rider and any Anime series that I've watch or was requested to watch. If the chapter to a Crossover is good and would like to be turned in to a full store please leave a good Review in saying why. UPDATE: CH2 is hopefully readable now.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Kamen Rider Wizard or Sailor Moon they are own by the owns not me I'm doing this out of a hobby that I would like to do...nothing more.

* * *

**Wizard of the Moon: The Hearts that give us Hope.**

**Chapter, 1: Wizard in town.**

**-Tokyo, Japan, Juuba Airport at night-**

Nighttime, a time were one sleeps peacefully in their slumber or one who wakes up to bass at the beauty that the Moon and the stars bring, including clouds as well.

That was what one individual thought as he gazed upon the sky as it seems that he was coming out of the airport. The person look to be a young male an age of sixteen, a foreigner came to this land which it did not bother him with some looks at him.

He had chestnut brown hair that looks wavy as it seem not to have being combed at all, his eyes were bluish green in an innocent gaze. He wears a dark green jean pants with a right hand buckle around his waist. On the left side, there is seems to be a chain where one would think rings were hung onto it, black boots a red t-shirt underneath a black hooding jacket, He also had a traveling backpack on his back. On one hand he look to be holding a bag that writes 'Dunkin' Donuts', and at the other hand, there's a ring with black hand with gold trim for details on his right middle finger, Holding a cream Serge Doughnut with his fingers, the person held up the doughnut high as if he thought that the doughnut was covering the Moon before he took a bite out of the doughnut happily.

"Hmm." was all he said as if he enjoys the first bite before swallowed it down. "Japan sure knows how to make them when it comes to these big doughnuts, especially cream sugar ones…" the person said to himself as he chose to walk down the road. "But still, Japan is a good place to go for an otaku like me from Canada since this place is like a paradise for those who are really into it." The man said to himself as he continues to walk. "But I can't just go sightseeing just yet. I better have to get the layout of the place, if I want to find a good please to stay at... wait, that is also sounds like going sightseeing as well… Oh well, it's like killing two birds with one stone, I guess…" he said with amusement in his voice as he continues to walk on.

"If I'm not mistaken, this must be the district where those Sailor Scouts are?" He asked himself as he finish his doughnut before he reaches into his jacket be for he pulled out what look like a hard cover book with a somewhat book mark in it. Then, he flips some of the pages as he continues to read from one page to another. Inside the book, there seems to have some Japanese's news article, pictures with circles on with some writings on the book. One of the articles have the images of the girls in some dress that looks similar to a sailor suit, where most female students are wearing except more decorative, seems to be fighting with a monster which were the one that were circled on.

'_Even if these guys are not Phantoms, they still have similar goals to them… to bring despair for a rebirth…_' He thought to himself as he flip another page to show another different article, where this one shows the girls in their dresses and there seems to have their names in that article as well.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and finally Venus." the person said to himself as he read the names of the girls. "These girls have magic that they aren't aware of it and they go by the name of the planets of a solar system, which is next to Uranus and Neptune," the person said with interest. As he closed up the book and placed it back inside of his jacket, he continues to stroll off until he ended up reaching a motel to stay.

"First, better get a place for some sleep, and then some sightseeing." the person said as he is then hangs his bag on one arm. "OK guys, you know what to do," He said as his backpack stared to shake around for a bit before the top part of it opens up as three blurs springs out and went out on their own paths.

After seeing that they were gone for scouting the area, the person then asks for the key for his room if there's any room that was available and after he signs in. he then heads to his room and laid onto a soft bed for him to sleep, to call it a day before continuing on his 'sightseeing' so to speak.

* * *

**-Unknown-**

Darkness was all she saw around the city. Her place that was once known as home turns into rubbles with a force that she knew. Her fear began to arise as she witnessed people started to petrify into stones, even her friends share the same fate but she's the only one that was still kicking in as she witness a force of the Darkness. Silence was accompanying her and she saw the force that was heading towards their way have turned most of the scenery that she remembers into dust in an instant within its path and it was getting closer to her and her petrified companions.

Then, a beam of light showers upon the girl which ignites a small spark of hope inside of her as she look to it as before she even knew it, it seems to have split into three and all of it flew away from her as it seem to do nothing to stop the Darkness of Silence which it is still made its way to her and her petrified friends.

The girl cried out towards the lights, begging and pleading for them to come back but to no avail. She then lost her hope as she fell down onto her knees as despair was now taken over all of her hope, losing it as the light faded away. There was nothing she could do to stop it she just sits there, waiting for her fated to be sealed like her friends. That's when she hear it a roar... a roar of a monster. She looks up to see the monster come as well as something else.

The monster she saw was a dragon of the night, and a wizard of some sort from the fantasy world, if she can guess it right, it was mostly gray with silver details on it and maybe because of the darkness that was surrounding around it as it flew towards her direction and she saw four color stones as well as elements, The red that represents fire, the blue which represents water, and then a green one that represents wind, and finally a yellow that represents earth, all flying around the dragon.

As the Dragon came closer to her than the darkness of silence towards their direction, something seem to happen as the dragons of Darkness seem to change into light and at the same time, the four element stones that shines on the head to the Dragon that shines so brightly, which the last stone of flame shone the brightest of them all, she had to close her eyes and the light that dwells inside of it seems to stop the force of the Silence of Darkness.

After that light fades away, she heard the sound of footsteps that was walking towards her direction and she collects all of her courage to see who it was. The person that she saw was a man which it is up to the point who looks to be in some sort of armor. she saw a trench coat that was black and silver in colour, on the chest part of the armor, it was covered with ruby that forms the armor, along with the helmet design with the same ruby, only larger to resemble the size of his face and on it, there was a white lines on it to make a form of eyes to give it an appearance. Both the man and the girl look upon each other for a while. What surprised her the most is that none of the force of the Darkness were moving an inch from their position after this person casts the spell using those powers of his from being completely consumed by darkness and he did that as if there were made of nothing.

"How did you... when did you…" she asks him as trains of questions began passing through her mind about how did he do that to stop the darkness and the man silenced her by placing his finger onto her lips.

"I'll be the one to give you the hope that you will need." the man said to her as all of the sudden, the light was surrounding her whole vision, making her unable to see him again,

And then she wakes up from her slumber.

* * *

**-Waking world-**

"Hah!" the girl gasps as she woke up from her bed and makes her sits up. Nighttime is still covers the sky outside of her room but that did not bother the girl as she took some deep breaths and trying to recall the dream she had earlier. Initially, it should have scared her but for some reason, at the same time, it give her new hope as well.

'_Just what was that Darkness? And who was that man?_' she thought to herself on trying to figure it out on what the dream meant. Is it some sort of a message that was about to happen to her?

* * *

That same night, in what seemed to be a large laboratory. a man stood in front of a desk as a mixture inside the container started to boil as a shape formed with in. It was then the container exploded and a strange seed like capsule appeared.

"Kaolinite, come here..." the man said.

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe?"

A woman's voice was heard as a female with long red hair done up with just a lab coat on came out from the shadows.

"My newest creation is finally complete. With this diamond pod, we will be able to steal pure hearts." The man known as Dr. Tomoe declared as he flung his head back laughing sinisterly.

"Pure hearts?"

"Yes...inside chosen pure hearts are objects of great power that shall lead us to the grand power. And when pure hearts with special qualities are found they will reveal items such as a charm or a jewel and when three of these objects are brought together, they will open the path to unlimited power!"

"So when you find three objects from pure hearts..."

"I shall hold the entire world in my hand!" he said while clenches his fist in excitement as he can feel like the world is under his grasp.

"Kaolinite, I want you to go out into the city and find us a pure heart that contains the crystals. I shall send out my diamond pod, and it will create a heart snatcher. It will find a target and steal their pure heart."

"At once..." Kaolinite said as she vanished in a flash leaving only her lab coat behind.

At the same time, he allowed the pod to float up toward a pipe before shooting it off like a bullet, and then firing out of a secret panel beneath the sidewalk. It flew off looking for its target...the laughter of the doctor continues to echo throughout the night.

What the pod did not know while it flew to find its target, it was being followed by something that just had the same presence that wasn't able to locate on where it came from and one thing for certain, that pod might bring something bad and this 'something' decided to go back to its master to let him know about this current situation that happens at this time.

* * *

It was now morning as some people are prepared to go to work. Some people are heading to school, mostly students and teachers, But for this one, the man from last night who wanted to go 'sightseeing' so to speak as he sat on a bench that was in a park, still having on the same cloths from last night, as well the same if not new bag filled with fresh new doughnuts.

As he reaches in to pull out yet another cream sugar doughnut, he looks at it, "Yep, I staring to believe from what I've been told about this area. This is a nice place to live. Too bad the evil guys keep showing up and raging it around here every time." The man said to himself as he eats his doughnut.

He woke up earlier in the morning to get his feel of the place as well as memorizing some locations so he would know where he was. Now, after enjoying his little break, he continues to walk with a snack to boot, just in case that he needs something to eat.

'_Now, where to go next?_' he thought to himself as he puts the half-eaten doughnut in the bag to then put it next to him before he reaches into his jacket to pull out the same book from last night before flipping some pages.

This time, on one page, there was a map with some pictures of locations of Juuba. The boy looks at the pages as he ponders on what to do. '_Well I could go to this crowded arcade place first or maybe that temple where those Sailor Scouts have been seen more often if what I've being reading on this book here has been told is true._' the man thought of it as to make sure that his trip from Canada to Japan is something that is worth it.

As he continues to read, he heard the sound of two people talking normally, Normally, he would ignore them but seeing that it was quiet were he sit, so he took off his eyes from his book for a moment and as he glances to left, he saw two girls about maybe around his age maybe a year younger than him, both wearing school uniforms but both of them wearing something different from one another. On one hand, there's girl looks to have long black hair if not looking purple with her red uniform, and next to her was a girl where her hair had blonde hair which both side of her hair tied up in a bun on that look like a pear. From his view, it looks like someone had a meatball on her spaghetti-like hair as a hairstyle.

The man looks on with the two girls talking with one another as they are heading their way to school. For some reason, the man has no idea why he couldn't make out from them and quite frankly, it bothers him for a bit. He knows that those two girls look familiar as if he's seen them before, but couldn't recall it after pondering for a while.

* * *

The pod flew as it seemed to fly to its choosing location what it was a tree, which is not just a normal tree, but one you would see at a temple and this is a perfect place for finding its target. The pod then flew in to the tree before a dark light cover the tree for a bit as it now waited for it target.

As that happens, the same women from before now out of the lab coat and wears a very reveling red dress as she levitates in the air.

"Good, my pet. Now, just sit and wait for that person to appear to us who has a pure heart!" she said wickedly as she looks to the tree as at the same time, one of the same girl from before still in her school uniform running up the stairs, then passing through the place which it has lots of trees, not knowing of the existence of the women in the air or what had happen to the tree.

But unknowing by them, their actions have been seen by one of the miniature monster, which looks something like a red bird, as it immediately went back to its Master to tell him about what it saw, and it better be quick for the girl's safety.

* * *

Once Rei Hino stop of a second, she thought that she heard the sound of a bird which doesn't sound like one at all like the ones she is use to hear as she turned to look behind here, and there was nothing as she must be hearing things as to add another weirder part to her day.

Throughout the whole day, she could not stop thinking about that dream she had and what it meant. Was there a new evil force in the works? What are those three light that were appeared before her? And what of the Dragon of Darkness that turned in to light to show a man in red armor? Just so much was happen that she just don't know where to start at.

As she sets down her school stuffs in her room and changing to her Miko clothing, she seek for guidance from the sacred fire to see if it could help.

As she kneels down, she focused on her vision that she had and began to speak...

"Please reveal the meaning of my dream…"

Moving her hands as she chanted into the proper position as to see if she would get her answer… but—.

"I feel nothing?" she said to herself as it seemed the answers she was looking for was nothing. As she sit there for a bit, confused as there is no answer was heard…

"Maybe it was all just a dream and nothing really bad is going to happen?" she said to herself.

As she got out of the fire pit and heading out to the merchant stand, she then reached through it and took out a piece of paper from it as she thought to write something down on it.

"Maybe this will help put this at ease…" she said to herself as she finished writing on her paper and then heads to the tree before she tacks it on it. "I wish for world peace and a happy life for everyone."

Just as soon as she took her hands away for the paper, the tree glowed radiantly as the pod that was planted it had awakened from the girl's touch as the light brighten the tree began to take form as the tree soon tuned to human shape that of a female.

The tree woman or just woman now had blue skin wearing a yellow outfit with a pack on her back and a pair of bells and a long red and white string coming from it.

"What?"

"Heart attack!" the blue skin women said as if it could be it first.

"Who are you?" Rei ask what 'it' was doing and what had happen to the tree.

"Mikuji is the name and Hearts is the game, and your pure heart is now mine!" it said as she look at her target so to speak as the Miko was prepared to do something but then, something came up…

"_Oh no, I can't fight here! I don't want my grandpa to get hurt_!" Rei said as she run away from the foe to a place where no one would see or get hurt. She decided to head to the woods near the temple, knowing that the women will follow her as well, which she did as by shooting her hand and feet at her target before it regenerates back to normal.

All this while, the women in red, Kaolinite, witnessed the whole thing from the sky as she looks at the target with a smile on her face. She knew that there's nothing that could stop them now.

* * *

We are now back to the man from last night as he was walking down the street all alone, with his doughnut on his one hand as he takes another bite from his doughnut before he realized that there are no more doughnuts from the paper bag that he was holding at this time.

As he continue to walk, he kept thinking about the two girls that he saw earlier as he thought that he had seen them before, but having a hard time trying to recall them or finding the right words, so to speak. '_Maybe those two girls are the 'Gates'. With everything that I've been through, I know exactly what a Gate is… and who the person is as well..._' he thought to himself as he toke the last bite of his treat as he was finish it.

_***screech!***_

"Hmm?" the man stops at his tracks as he look up to see what look like a toy bird that was red and silver as it has the ring that resembles a bird some tip on it chest of sorts as it flew to him...

"Garu-chan, are you running out of power already?" the man asked as the bird reaches the head level to the man, its master. It shook its head and letting out a screech that only the man understand what it was trying to say, leaving his eyes wide opened.

"Something bad happened?! Lead the way then, partner!" the man said as he remove the hand ring to switch with another ring from his chain before putting it into his right middle finger before placing it onto the belt.

_**"Connect, **__**Please!"**_

A voice out of thin air said as the man move his hand out which is next to the road at the happen a 'magic circle' so to speak, was shown as it was all red the center show what look like a face well the outside of it had strange letters around the outer circle.

After that the boy reach in and pull his arm out like he got something, he conjured a motorbike that had a silver body with gold in some part the head light look to be a big gem stone on it silver lining that give it a face as well as intends.

The man then hops on it and place his helmet on, He revved up the engine as he rode off onto the street in a quick manner, following the bird as it lead him to the location the 'bad' thing might happen or already happened. He just hope that he wasn't too late to stop it from happening.

* * *

Rei ran into a clearing near a fence, however that was when Mikuji caught up to her, pinning her to a thick wall as her hands turning to stone before pulling it away, causing Rei to drop her transformation stick and unable to move her hands to retaliate.

"It's nice to have an extra pair of hands, doesn't it?" said Mikuji as she regenerated a new pair of hands. Everything went well so far as the women in red, Kaolinite, appeared next to Mikuji.

"Her power appears to come from not a charm but from within... you may steal her heart." she said with a evil smile as she look at Rei.

"Steal my heart?" Rei said in fear as her only thing that could protect her was the transformation stick on the ground but her hands were trapped on its place as she was helpless an could not stop whatever it was about to happen to her.

With a grin the monster opened its top just enough to expose a black star on its chest. Taking aim it fired a black beam upon Rei, hitting her chest causing her to cry out in unspeakable pain as to what the beam was doing.

Nearby, a girl name Serena Tsukino, a good friend with Rei Hino was on her way to the temple she has someone with her a cat which can talk believe it or not, named Luna. Both were arguing about either her studying or going out with a date with some person named Darin. That was when they both heard Rei's cried in pain.

"That sounded like Rei!" said Serena.

"We better go check it out!" said Luna as Serena started to run off towards the direction they heard the scream come from.

When they found the clearing Serena and Luna saw the monster Mikuji attacking their friend, Rei with some black beam at her chest.

"You better transform!" said Luna as this did not look all too good for the friend.

With a nod, Serena stepped forward calling out...

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**

With this call, her body was covered in rainbow energy as her clothes became pink ribbons that swirled around her. After that her form was completely change as Serena had now turned into… Sailor Moon.

"Hey, Nasty!" called out Sailor Moon, getting Mikuji's attention as she look at who was interrupting her.

"I stand for Love! I stand for Truth and Justice too! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon as she stood in her pose. "Who do you think you are? I despise your pathetic and evil ways! In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!"

"How nice, another pure heart for the taking." was all Mikuji said as she was not all overwhelmed with Sailor Moons enters as she saw it more of another person to take a person's hearts.

"She's after pure hearts?" Luna said in surprise.

"Time for a two for one!" said Mikuji as she sent her rope-like pony tail after Sailor Moon, trapping her legs before throwing her against stone wall afterwards.

"Sailor Moon…" said Rei weakly, worried for her friend's safety as she saw what was happening.

It was then that Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, and Lita Kino, all three friends with Serena and Rei had arrived along with another talking cat whose name was Artemis, all arrived to see what was happening

"What kind of monster is that?" Lita asked, as they look at Mikuji and what was happening to their friends.

"I don't know but we better transform right now." said Amy as the three of them drew their transformation sticks ready to to help out Sailor Moon

However, Mikuji noticed their actions and had other plans for the three.

"Don't worry, I got something for you too!" she said as she leaned forward and fired long sticks at the three of them before they split into grappling wood like nets that trapped and slammed each of the girls into a tree they were near. "Why don't you three stick around for a while, won't you?" she said as she faced back at Sailor Moon.

It was then as she was about to attack Sailor Moon again, a rose appeared and stuck into her wooden head she then look up to see a man in a Tux's with a ballroom mask and a top hat.

"Who are you?" Mikuji ask as it seem to be interrupted let again but this time by a guy in a tuxedo.

"What are you? It is a warm spring day, a time of happiness. Your evil does not belong here, so beat it!" said Tuxedo Mask who was standing on a blooming tree looking down at the monster.

"How about I beat you?" she said to the person but it seems he would not.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Tuxedo mask said to Sailor Moon who was ready to attack.

"Right" she said as she drew her magic, she spun the sceptre around her, gathering the magic around her before taking aim to strike.

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" called out Sailor Moon before she pointed the sceptre at Mikuji and fired her spell at her.

"That won't get you nowhere, Moon Ditz!" called out Mikuji as she fired a stream of paper at her spell. Not only that thing negated Sailor Moon's attack, but it immediately rushed forward, knocking the sceptre off from her hand. Taking the opportunity that it sees, Mikuji dashes forward, taking hold of Sailor Moon after morphing her feet into hands, grasping Sailor Moon's arms and legs as she slammed her and then pinned her to the tree by turning her hands to stone.

"Why don't you hang around for a while?" said Mikuji before she bite and squeezed as hard as she could onto Sailor Moon's locket before turning her face to stone. This caused her transformation to lose energy and then her outfit broke into ribbons before her transformation was completely reversed and she was back in her street clothes back to Serena. As this happened, the face stone fell away, breaking before the locket bounced to the ground, inactive.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Tuxedo Mask as he watched what happened to his love.

The distraction was enough for Mikuji to fire another trap stick net that wrapped around Tuxedo Mask and caused him to fall off the tree and never to be seen again.

"Tuxedo Mask!" called out Sailor Moon or now Serena.

It was then Luna had seen enough and could no longer stand by both she and Artemis charged at Mikuji only to be knocked away by the wood monster.

"Artemis!" Mina called out to the white cat .

"Luna" Lita called out to the black one .

"Heh...maybe now I can get some work done without being interrupted."

She then took aim again as she revealed her black star, and then firing her beam again at Rei. Rei cried out in anguish and pain again but it was only for a mere moment before the beam did its job. Rei's head slumped forward, hanging there as in front of her the light that was drained from her body formed into that of a pink crystal with a shimmering light in the middle.

"No! Rei! Wake up!" called out each of them.

"Rei! Stay with me Rei! Rei!" cried out Serena as she struggled against her bonds.

Rei didn't respond however. Her whole body limps like a lifeless doll without her heart. The crystal floated towards Mikuji and she snatched it out of the air.

"This is what we came for, the crystal of her pure heart. It contains a special power!" she said as she held it.

"No! Give it back! Give it back right now! You'll pay for your evil ways!" called out Serena to the monster who has stole her friends heart

"Hmm? And who's going to save you now? Humans there just so misarabl—"

***VROOM!***

Mikuji's words were interrupted by the sound of what she knew as a motorbike come at her... or right at her. She turned just in time to see silver and a little bit of gold and a red stone gem heading right at her.

The Rider jumps the bike up and hits the neck of Mikuji, causing her to be push back and for that the crystal to be sent flying.

"No, Rin's heart!" Serena cried out loud with a shock on her face.

Upon hearing Serena, the rider looks to see the crystal heading down. So with that, he stops and moves the bike with a perfect brake slide and placed his footing on the ground, then with his left hand, he extended and caught the crystal with ease, which leaves everyone sighs in relief as the rider save their friend's heart but who was he and why was he here in the first place?

Mikuji on the other hand, was not happy as she was again bring interrupted by someone. "Give me back that heart, human!" she yield as she throw her head back and then forward as she let her white red tail flew at the man on the bike.

"Look out!" Amy cried as she and her friends look on were the tail was head.

"Get out of the way!" this time, it was Lita shouting at him.

The rider did not hear the two girls as he smiles, already saw it coming at him. In a quick manner he got off the bike, facing the attack head on and managed to duck down just in time as the tail of the Mikuji only scratches the helmet. At first, the girls thought that it hits the rider, but then when the saw the helmet fly of the head of the person as well.

With that the person with his right hand that had a ring and placed it over his belt to activate it.

_**"Connect, **__**Please!"**_

What happen next just shock the girls and two cats as what look like a magic circle appears right next to him, leaving them and the Mikuji itself in a shock as well about the appearance of the magic circle appears out of thin air... which is something that is going to cost her.

He is then stretches his hand through the circle and then he pulls out something from it. What he pulled out seems to be a custom made gun in silver with what look like a fist on the one side of it.

He is then hold up the gun high, aiming at the Mikuji.

_***BANG! BANG! BANG!***_

He lets out three shots towards Mikuji but for some reason, it began to smirk on its face since that no matter how many shots were made towards it, the shots won't even harm her one bit... that's where she was wrong.

Spark flew off from Mikuji as she screams in pain and pushed her back from those gunshots earlier.

"He inflicts damage on it?" all the girls said in unison at what they just witnessed.

"You...hurt...me? How?" Mikuji asked as she looks at the hooded man with the gun in his hand.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think that it won't work, but I'm glad that it did." the replied as he looks at the gun before looking back at Mikuji. At this point, almost everyone is in a sweatdrop and the Mikuji face plant on the ground towards the man who just save them and managed to interfere it from running away with her pure heart.

He is then look towards the lifeless Rei who was still hanging by the wall. With the crystal in his hand, he could sense the magic that it has life in it.

"I'm guessing this thing in my hand belongs to the Miko over there?" he asked Serena while keeping the gun aiming at Mikuji dead on.

"Yes... please give it back to her." She pleaded to him. Even if she did not know that person is, but deep down, she knew that she could trust the person.

"I'll try, miss but it might be hard for me for with that thing over there or do you go by a name, kaijin?" the boy ask after walking to Serena's direction while keeping his aim at the Mikuji as she wanted to charge forward at him for having that pure heart that she needs but seeing the condition that she was in and having that feeling of that weapon can really do to her, she just had to play it safe by stay put.

"My name is Mikuji and I'm a Daimon!" she told the man. She wouldn't blindly attack the man as she remembers the pain that his gun inflicted it on her.

"A Daimon...huh?" the person asked as the other members heard the name as well. "That's a new one for me." the man finished his sentences as he was already next to Serena. Both of them look at each other but Serena having a hard time looking at his face due to his hood covers them from seeing his entire face.

Then after that the man lowers down the weapon from his target, Mikuji took this chance as she charges forward towards him. He anticipates the incoming attack as he blocks those attacks with his weapon up and down, which makes her attack missed on Serena as well before he connects the attack onto the unexpected Mikuji's stomach... as it took a step back from what's happening. At first, he held a gun on his hand, and now, she's seeing the same item changes into a sword mode, being stabbed at her stomach.

Serena doesn't know what that man just did for a moment there but she can hear cracks from the stones that bind her to a tree and fell onto the ground, only to be caught by his free arm.

"Like I said, it will be hard for me to help you and your friends out. So, will you look after this while I deal with that Daimon?" he said as he looks at Serena while handing her the crystal as she took it.

"But how will you fight it without your weapon?" she ask but the man just smile at her.

"I have more than one way to beat that thing. So, I ask for you to stay back or help your friends free while I face the Daimon for you."

"But..." she was about to say before the man stops her.

"Just believe in me you and your friends, for I'm here to give you all the hope you will need." he said before switching with a new ring on his right middle finger. The girls look on as the person placed the ring on his belt.

_**"Driver on! Please!"**_

After that, the girls saw a belt was materialized on his waist with the Hand Author was larger than usual. He turns around to see the monster Mikuji, who just now got the sword out of her as she throws it to the side, impaled it onto the ground.

She looks at the person reaches for the chain and pulled out a ring with a red ruby with some sort of goggles on it and placed the ring onto his left middle finger. After switching the position of the Hand Author to the left, the belt lets out another voice to initiate.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_**"**

Seeing that whatever that person was going to do, Mikuji quickly charged towards him to stop from doing something, only to be stopped by a toy bird. The girls was surprised to see the sudden appearance of the toy bird as well.

"Thanks, pal." the person said as he flips the goggle down to give the ruby a face."As what they always say before they start to transform… henshin." he then place the ring on belt.

_**"FLAME, PLEASE!"**_

After that, he moved his left hand to the side as the same magic circle but bigger than before appears and looks like it was on fire as it slowly passed from left to right.

_**"Hi… hi… HI! HI! HI!"**_

After that the person was set ablaze and covered in fire before his form revealed after the transformation is complete.

His new form was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennas.

"Now, it's show time." the person said as the girls and two cats were shocked and amazed at the same time with his new appearance.

"What are you?" Mikuji asked him as she look at him with his new look while wielding the power of fire, which might be bad for her since that she's made from tree.

"I go by the name Wizard, but seeing that I'm in Japan, I think Kamen Rider Wizard will do just that."

**[Play: KR Fourze: Everyone, Space is Here! (OST 10: Show time!) or Fairy Tail, Dragon Force (Extended)]**

The newly claimed Wizard started to walk slowly towards Mikuji before he started to sprint, as Mikuji just charged at him at full power as she was something that is hard to beat.

As they meet at the middle, Mikuji made the first move as she when to swing her arm at Wizard but he managed to duck under attack. Then, he does a roundhouse kick which forces her to move back. She recovers from the kick and tried to attack him once again, only to be blocked by Wizard with using his arms to block her. He quickly pushes her arms up to let a series of punches to Mikuji at her stomach and connects a spin kick to push her back even further. Despite all of that, she wasn't going to give up as she tried to attack once again, but Wizard delivers an uppercut right at her chin and continues the blow with another kick to her head. She tried to recover the blow and now she's furious.

She swings her tail at Wizard, which he avoids it by doing a few back flip and landed on the ground as he crouched down and switches to another ring at his right hand. He stands up and switches the position of the Hand Author to the right before placing his palm on it once again.

_**"Connect, **__**Please!"**_

Wizard then place his hand to the side as the circle appeared once again as he stretches his hand through it and another magic circle appears next to his weapon on the ground as he pulled it back, gaining back his weapon right on time as Mikuji launches her sticks at him. With the skills that he had, which could put most swordsmen to shame as he spins his sword around to block all of the sticks that was heading towards his direction before rushing towards her.

He slashes down with his sword at Mikuji. The attack connects, creating sparks coming from Mikuji, sending it flying as well. Wizard twirls around his WizarSwordGun while looking at the angered Mikuji. He realized that the battle he had was too easy, compared how handled a Phantom.

She tried to attack him once again by launching her solid fist towards him. Wizard just stand there while slashing it in half and the fist breaks down into pieces.

"Is that all?" He taunted her as he blocks her attacks once again. He began to put the pressure on Mikuji, which she kept stepping back before a clean slash was made onto her solid fist, but that didn't bother her much since she has the ability to regenerate another one.

She then launches another round of sticks at Wizard, but as always, he slashes every single one of them as Mikuji began increase the distance between them.

"Try this then!" Mikuji said as she took some more sticks and aimed at Wizard. As she threw them, it changes into a wooden net that was meant to tied him up so that he won't be able to attack her back.

"Don't let any of them hits you!" one of the girls shouted at him.

Taking her advice, he switches his sword back to gun mode. After that, he pushes the thumbs up on his WizarSwordGun to change the fist onto an open palm and another voice was heard from it.

**"**_**C'MON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**_**"**

After hearing the voice, he placed his left hand onto the open palm—

**"**_**FLAME!"**_

—and immediately took aim at the wooden nets.

"_**SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!"**_

Each time 'Hi!" was heard, there was another magic circle, but smaller than normal, appears right at the nozzle of his gun, taking his aim before pulling the trigger to shoot out the wooden nets one by one. The attacks easily burns the nets before hitting Mikuji onto different parts of her body. The attack has caused her to push her back and the result from those shots earlier left a burning spot on her body.

But even with the pain that she had to put up from those burns, Mikuji has set a glare on him and declares "I'm going to kill you, Wizard!" she then roars loudly as she try her last move that wasn't being damaged from the flame, which it her tail and it stretches out, aiming at Wizard.

Wizard sees the incoming attack from the Daimon as he manages to block it with his gun. Despite being disarmed from that attack, her attack wasn't stop there as she pulls back her tail before launches towards him once again. He removed the Connect Ring and switches with ring and wears it onto his right middle hand. He pressed down the lever twice on his driver before the voice began to speak once again.

_**"**__**RUPATCHI MAJIKKU TATCHI GO! RUPATCHII MAJIKKU TATCHI GO! RUPATCHI MAJIKKU TATCHI GO!**__**"**_

Wizard then placed his hand with the new ring on it onto the belt.

_**"Defend, Please!"**_

He placed his hand right in front of him. As the tail approaches, a magic circle appears above his palm and showers down magma from it as it literally burns the tail, making that attack useless and unreachable to him as she felt pain coming out from the flaming wall that he creates.

While Mikuji is in pain while trying to pull back her tail from that failed attempt to attack him, he saw this opportunity with a smirk under his mas before he pulls her tail deeper into the flames. Because of that, her tail turns into ashes, leaving more burn marks at the Daimon.

Seeing that Diamon was getting weaker, Wizard thought that this would be the right time to end the battle once and for all.

"Time for the finale." Wizard declared as he switches with another ring on his right middle finger, turning the lever twice before placing it onto the Hand Author.

**"**_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!"**_

The magic circle appeared again beneath Wizard's feet, channeling up onto his kicking foot. He twisted his kicking foot for a bit, allowing the flames to be spread evenly and getting hotter than ever.

_**'THE BEST~!**_**"**

His entire right foot now engulfed in flames and saw the Mikuji having a hard time trying to keep her ground, he starts off with a rollout, followed by a back flip before he launches himself up to the sky before delivering the kick onto Mikuji's chest. The kick pushes her back even further as he turns around without looking at the Daimon, knowing the final move was made at her. A magic circle appears once again before an explosion occurs.

He took a look onto the girls that was freed from being tied to the tree earlier and they were amazed to see him in action. Even the two cats can't believe what they were just witnessing. Just him alone, armed with rings that contains magic, was enough to save them from the Daimon that was attacking them.

After heard the sound of a thump not far from them, they shifted their attention to the Miko who fell to the ground.

"REI!" the girls cried out as they all ran to her, as Serena still holding the heart crystal in hand. Meanwhile, Wizard made his way towards the girl if she needed any help since he isn't familiar with Daimon, as the smokes from his last attack was still there.

As Wizard was halfway there, he sensed danger from his surrounding and became fully alert. He quickly grabbed the lower part of his trench coat to block the yellow ball energy that was aiming for him and the girls.

Wizard then quickly turned the lever on his belt twice once again and placed it onto the belt.

_**"Defend, Please!"**_

Wizard again using the power of the Defend Ring again as another ball a greenish blue energy orb hits his defensive flaming wall and instead of being pushed back, it cancels out each other as cloud of steams are created from that blast.

As the steam clears out, he could see two figures on the branch of a tree as one of them is sitting and the other standing.

"It's not really nice to attack someone from behind who just save these girls' lives as well as beating this Daimon…" Wizard said as he glanced at the two as he could sense magic coming from both of them.

"We are not here to play nice, so hand over the crystal!" the one who was sitting who had to have short hair look at Wizard demanded for the crystal as he thought that she made that her attack was easy block by him so that they could get his attention.

"And why must we do that?" Wizard asked her as he was ready for any surprise attack coming from both of them..

"Just please give us the heart crystal, please?" the standing girl said with a gentle voice as she look at Wizard. "If she doesn't have the talisman in it, we will return it back to her," she added.

"Talisman?" he said in confusion before continuing on his speech,"…well, I can assure both of you that this Heart Crystal has no such thing as what you just said. The only thing that this Heart Crystal has is the power of that Miko's life and that's just it." Wizard explained to both of them, which leaves them in surprise.

"And WHY should we take your word for it?" the short hair one said as she look ready to charge at him before the other one stopped her.

"He's right," she said to her partner, who seems to be shocked what she just said before she continued, "I am close enough and I can sense the crystal from where I'm standing and it has no talisman on it," she explains to her friend and she understand what her partner meant by that. After hearing that, the duo quickly left the scene.

'_Hhmm...What have I just got myself into now?_' Wizard thought to himself at what just happened. His fight with the Daimon. those unknown figures from the shadow... and why did feel like he's in the middle of the mess?

Wizard then turn his head to the side to where the Daimon he had beat earlier, but then he stops his steps as he saw the remains of the tree that was half burnt,.

'_That was a tree? I've been fighting with a tree all this time?_' he thought for a moment but at closer inspection, he saw what he thought look like a seed breaks in half as well as saw Garuda flying around that thing. Wizard then move to it before he bent down to pick it up.

"Was this the reason to that Daimon was created?" He ask himself as another question has appeared.

"Rei!" the sound of the girls' voice caught his attention as he saw the girls surrounding the Miko as it seemed that they found out how to put her crystal back into their friend.

"Guess they did not need my help on this one, huh?" Wizard said to himself as he walk over to the girls.

"Rei, are you ok?" Serena asked her as she hugs her while feeling worried for her friend.

"We all thought that we've lost you." Lita said with a tear streams down from her eyes as well as others.

"Uh… what happened?" Rei asked as she tried to push Serena away from her as she saw the sad looks on their face as she was trying the understand the situation.

"It seem that you had your heart taking taken out by a Daimon, which is coming from that burnt over there, Ms. Rei, if that what your friends call you…" Wizard told her as all the girls look to him. But Rei was most surprised among them all with her eyes wide open to see the person in front of her in her dreams coming back to her as the figure that was in front of her was the same one from her dream and he is now standing right before her.

"Who are you?" she asked, which he smiled behind his helmet.

"I go by the name Wizard, but seeing that I'm in Japan, I think Kamen Rider Wizard is a good ring to it." He said with amusement at that as he looks at them, which they are looking at him as well.

"Seen that you are all fine now, I better take my leave now. I don't want to think that the Sailor Scouts thing that I'm the cause of the problem and ended up being attack by them…" Wizard said as he made his way towards his bike.

"Wait!" Serene shouted to get his attention as he was already mounted on his ride. Serene began to walk towards him.

"Yes?"

"We all what to all say thank you for saving our lives." Serene said to him.

"Yeah, if it's wasn't for you, maybe all of our hearts would be taken away…" Lita added.

"Well then, you're welcome." Wizard replied back to them, which he thought it was a little bit weird for him where usually most people would just run away from the scene.

After that, Wizard starts up his ride before speeds away from their view. The girls wondered who is that person and why is he here to help them out in the first place.

But there was one thing they knew for sure as what Wizard had done.

He had giving them a new hope.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**CanadianRider:**First I what to say thank you to The Wild Fang for helping out with is chapter to the story as well changing the title that sounded a lot better then what I though of. I also what to thank a good friend of mined who name well be unknown at this point as I don't what to use his real name.

So ya. We now got a Sailor Moon X Wizard story now,Which to be honest It's bin awhile when I watch that show so to the dead hard fans or just Fans of Sailor Moon I do apoligise If the Charters to Sailor Moon sound out of please.

If this is a chapter that should Be made in to a story Please I ask for Review if you what to see more **Wizard of the Moon: The Hearts that give us Hope.**

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own Kamen Rider Fourze or Vandread they are own by the owns, not me I'm doing this out of a hobby that I would like to do...Nothing more,  
**

** Note: OK let see if this readable now hope it is.**

* * *

**Vandread: Voyager Fourze Time!**

Chapter 1: Fourze in SPACE!

Waking up was a first thing for one Kisaragi Gentaro, as he came to the waking world.

"Oh man that new Switch Kengo made most have pack a punch if it knock me out like that." he said to himself as he felt his head hurt as he came to...that when he felt the cooled metal on his back as well see that he was not in where he thought he was "Wait a minute this doesn't not look like the Rabbit hatch?" he said as he got up as he sit up as he look around to see that he was not at the Rabbit hatch so to speak as he saw an open space of a room as it look to be mostly metal as he some doors, platforms stair, A Giant robot...wait?

Gentaro's eyes widen as he saw the giant mech's all around as he look to the one next to him that had a crest on it with made it stick out above the rest.

"Wow it this for really? A real robot? They look way bigger than the Dazer Shon uses." Gentaro said as he got up to get a better look at the one close to him as to get a better look at one. but seeing that there was not enough light in the room he would not see a thing case in point as he made his way to robot his foot hit something but not enough to hurt it as he look down to see what he hit his foot but then that when his eyes widened as he saw what look like a metal case with a rocket face with letters that were K.R.C.

"WHAT? This is Kengo's case he never goes anywhere without it what it doing here?" Gentaro ask in shock as he saw the case which also got him to look at himself as he know that he still had on the Fourze driver that was mainly crystal blue with what look three colour switch with one antis hole as well on the side with a lever on the side.

Gentaro himself was wearing his casual cloths and not 'his' school one. Still keeping his pompadour hair style, Gentaro had on white t-shirt which had letter on it which said 'Friends of the Universe' on it he also had a black wristband on his left arm only. He also had on dark gray baggy pants with the same shoes he always had on.

"Well the driver OK that good." Gentaro said as he the removed the driver to look to see if anything was wrong but it all look fine. 'Kengo would have my head if anything happened to It.' he thought at the Driver was A.O.K.

'KABOOM'

The sound of explosions was heard as Gentaro was taken by surprised as the room was shaking violently as Gentaro had lost his balance and fall face first to the ground on the case.

"Attention all personally we are under attack! Repeat we are under attack all hand to battle station"

A voice that sounded like it was coming from the speaker as Gentaro got up as he hears the voice.

"Oh man what going on now? Gentaro said as he look around but with little lighting there was before he saw, what look like a door way out of this place and so he grabbed the case and driver and ran off to the door to see where he could be at.

As Gentaro power walk thought where ever, as he was making turn here and there at one point he feel he was going around in circles...which he found out he was. But he could not tell it as the hallways all look the same to Gentaro, It also did not help that the place seemed to be shaking by the sound of several explosions at some points Gentaro almost fell from it again. 'Just what going on am I in the middle of a War or something' Gentaro thought to himself as he kept his footing to not fall the sixth time now.

As it was safe to keep on moving Gentaro hear the sound of something rolling toward him he then look to his left then down to the metal floor to see what look like an egg-shaped robot. It had on flipper-like arms and legs with a screen on the top half and a console underneath the screen. The screen was scrambled, indicating that the tiny robot was malfunctioning from something.

"Oh cool a little Robot I wonder if it's like the Foodroids?"Gentaro said as he reach down at the robot before he picked it up 'Wonder if Kengo could fix it but first I have to find him.' he thought.

So with that Gentaro chose to bring the robot with him. Where ever he is. As Gentaro moved on a bit farther the hallway suddenly rocked harder than before as a muffled explosion could be heard and Gentaro fell again making it the seventh time now.

"Ouch. Oh man just what the heck is happening now." Gentaro said as he thought last one was bigger than all the other one's he felt before. As Gentaro got himself up just in time as it seem another explosion had went off but this time Gentaro was right as he kept his footing but still look like he was to make his eighth falling as the sound of the explosion echoed through the place.

Everything was still for a moment for Gentaro but he waited to see if another explosion would happen...nothing happen. He then started to walk again but this time to be ready for it to happen again. As well maybe some hostile people that might not see him as a friend.

His walk however didn't last long when he heard a scream coming from further down. Going into automatic when Gentaro hear that sound as a reminder of when a Zodiarts or in this case someone else. Gentaro made a run to where he heard the scream came from.

And sure enough Gentaro had arrived just in time as he look up a head as he saw a girl around the same age as him she look very attractive to if He must say. She had long red hair, blue eye. Her cloth was something that Gentaro would say future-est. So to speak. But it would seem that she look tripped while getting out of a weird looking space suit Gentaro thought But that was nothing as She was now being pinned against the wall by eight men with guns in their hands aimed at her.

"So this is a woman," one of the men sneered.

"Let's take her to the commander!" a second man laughed.

"Let's just show her what we think of her kind!" snapped the third while preparing to shoot.

That was when Gentaro had enough so with that he put down the egg-Robot and the black case. He made a mad run at the men with guns. "OH no you don't you Busters." he said as the men turn to look at Gentaro who now did a jump kick to the closest man. What happened next one would call a domino effect. As Gentaro's kick not only knock the guy he kick but made all the others fall to the ground.

As Gentaro look at the men on the ground anger at what they were about to do the girl, That same girl blinked in shock at her rescuer Gentaro who was still looking at the men but move to be a shield for the girl he saved. "What the heck is wrong with you guy pointing thus thing that her like some kind of Monster." Gentaro said as the men were slowly get up but look to be shock at Gentaro arrival as well at what he said to them.

"Who the Hell are you" one man said to Gentaro.

"And why would you defending the horrible women?" another one said as all the men look at Gentaro as if had just broken a rule or something.

Gentaro then got even madder at what that guy called the girls he saved as well seeing that these guys had guns Gentaro know that he had no other way...He would need to use Furze.

"My Name is Gentaro Kisaragi, and I'm the one who well be friends with everyone in the Universe." He said as he pull out the Drive that had four switch now he then put the driver on his waist which then form a belt.

The Men and Girl look on with one in wonder well the others were confused as Gentaro then flipped the red switches down before moving his right hand to the lever as he had his left arm in a pose.

**3**... (Look to the Girl)

**2**.. (Look to the men with guns)

**1**. (Back to the soon to be Kamen Rider.)

"Henshin"

With that Gentaro pushed on the lever then reach his arm up high with his hand as metal circle showed up high with lights and smoke as well wind which got the men and girl to cover they eyes which was a shame as they would miss Gentaro be cover by a rain of light on him as it seem a suit was being put on him.

After the light, smoke and wind were gone the Men and girl look back...as they did they were shock/surprised at what they saw.

The person's entire suit was white and appeared to me made of a material which had wire mesh in it making it look like a space suit of some sort. That the girl had on his torso had orange lines running down the sides with black on his shoulders. The shoulders themselves were silver on the front with black on the rest his arms and legs were covered with white mechanical gauntlets each with their own decoration. His right arm was adorned with an orange circle, right leg with a blue X, left leg with a yellow triangle, and his left arm with a black square his head was covered in a white helmet which was pointed with a black face large orange eyes, short silver antennae with a green stone were on the forehead. At the sides on the jaw line were small wings like off a space ship. On his back was a small propulsion pack, like a rocket exhaust if they knew that.

Gentaro Kisaragi had now transformed into the Space theme Rider: Kamen Rider Fourze.

So with that Fourze bent down on his knees arm close to his chest and face before standing up arm raised high.

"UUUCHU KITAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fourze shouted as it may have seem to have reach out to space as it seen by whoever was near had heard the shout.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw it all as she now chose to speak, "Wow! Alien Power!" she said as it seems she did the same pose as Fourze had.

"What the heck?" one of the men shouts in shock at the look of Fourze.

"Kamen Rider Fourze" Fourze said as reach high in the air before moving his arm foreword with a fist aimed at the men. "Let's do this one on one" he side to them even know there's more than one of them against.

Fourze then put his arms down and reach in to his back to reach in to his space pocket to pull out another switch that look white in color and on it had the number '18' with the image of a shield on it same went for the bottom as it was in the form of a shield.

Fourze then reach for the switch on the end of his left that was the '4' Radar switch he pull it out and then to put to in his space pocket as well at the same time putting the '18' Shield to the slot.

_"Shield!"_

A voice said out of thin air that goad the men with gun to aim there gun at Fourze " Fire!." one of the Men said as they all did that just in time for Fourze to hit the switch.

_**"SHIELD ON!"**_

After that on Fourze's left arm were the black square was engrave was shown forming a shield, that look like a space ship, the shot fire as Fourze move his arm and body to block the shots that were aimed at him but also protect the girl.

Fourze with his right hand push on the first switch on his right.

**_"ROCKET ON!"_**

As that happen Fourze lift up his right arm as another form an energy formed all over his arm before the hole right arm was now replace with an orange rocket. After that he lean forward with the rocket forward as it ignited which sent Fourze forward at the men who all look to be shock at him come at him but still firing at him without moving. Something that going to cost them as Fourze head for the man in the middle

"Rider Rocket Punch!" Fourze said as he move in mid-flight as he removed the shield and move his rocket arm forward and hitting the man in the middle.

As the rocket made impact to the man the next thing he as well as some of the other men behind him were sent fly.

Fourze then pull the rocket switch returning his right arm back but left the shield on as now he had to deal was the men that were around him.

The men try to bash Fourze with his gun but the rider saw it coming right at him so he raised his shield in time to block the hit from the gun, Fourze then push the shield up to then knee the guy in the chest before pushing him back.

After that another man tried to hit Fourze using his shield again, Fourze swung his defensive weapon to a melee as it knock the guy away.

Next Fourze jumped up and his pat on his back show steam to give more left as he avoid a shoot by three of the other men as he then came down at them with his left foot extended with his right foot back.

"Rider kick!"

Fourze said as he came down at the three men as he kick landed on the one on the middle as he was sent to the ground. Next Fourze jump's forward to grab the other guy as he the head-butted him on his ...well head. The guy fell to the ground afterward.

Fourze then turn to face the last one it look like he would have fired at him but seeing that Fourze was close to him he could not a as he was face with a head-butt by Fourze again.

As that man fall Fourze look up a head as the three men that had taking the Rocket punch were now slowly getting up, look at Fourze with anger as they got to their feet.

"OK, you guys need to chill!" Fourze said as he then reach to the driver to pull out the blue number '2' Launcher Switch before replacing it with an ice blue color switch with a nod, with the number '32' on it.

_"Freeze!"_

The switch side as it was inserted in to the driver after the Fourze crack the nob on the switch.

_**"FREEZE ON!"**_

As that was said more imagery was shown but this time on Fourze's right leg as a small mini fridge that was ice blue was shown. Fourze then moved his leg forward at the men as it did the door then opened up as an ices mist bringing shot at the three men as they had no time to dodge as they were hit and now frozen as they could not move at all.

After that Fourze turned off the freezing switch. Then to look and see if there was anyone else up which lucky there was not.

"OK that take care of thus basters." he said as he look around."

CLICK! FLASH!

"Hmm..."Fourze hummed as he tried around to see the girl he saved look to have some sort of what could be called a camera as she toke a pic at Fourze as she smiled.

"Photographic evidence!" she said as she then run up to Fourze along the way she step on a man head as he was coming to but then went back to lala land.

As the girl reaches Fourze face to face she then started to do a hand gestures. Fourze saw what the girls did as he then copy the gesture as well think it was her way of saying hi, As he finish the girl squeal. "I made first contact!" she said with excitement as her jump with joy.

Fourze saw the girl bounce up and down with joy as Fourze saw her jump.

"Well it's good you're not hurt at all...Ummm." Fourze said as it now just don on him that he does not know who he saves from this jerks that were going to hurt her.

"Oh My name Dita Liebely," the girl now name Dita said as she now thought that she forgot to tell Fourze her, name. "I come from the planet Mejere where do you come from Mr. Alien?" she asks Fourze, her eyes with wonder eyes.

"Oh me I come from Earth." Fourze said as now something came to him.

"...Mr. Alien...you mean me right." Fourze said as he pointed at himself as Dita nod her head.

"Of course Mr. Alien who else." Dita said cutely as she looks at Fourze.

'Mr. Alien that a new one for me now.' Fourze thought with amusement at his new name that was giving.

"Mr. Alien could you pose so I can take picture of you Please" Dita said with a lot cuteness that you just can't say no to.

"Um OK sure. "Fourze said as he got in to a pose for Dita to take.

* * *

At an unknown place were one would call a bridge to a ship; It would appear that a debate was taking place. The higher-ups to this ship were deciding on their next course of action. But it would seem that the leader who seems in charge was already making preparations for something.

"Minister! You can't!" cried the commander at the now named Minister! "We still have our men in the old sections!" the commander said to reason with him.

"I won't let this ship fall in the hands of those women!" growled the minister as he grabbed a lever. "I will save the newer sections of the ship at least! I won't allow us to lose what we worked so hard to create!"

So with that, the minister pulled the lever to something.

* * *

All across the ship that those men were talking about, it would seem that explosive charges went off. With the charges going off, the look or could be new sections of this ship separated from the could be the older sections of the ship.

* * *

"WOWOWOW"

Fourze and Dita said as it would seem that the both of them felt the whole place shake around them as it seem that both of them were holding on to each other for support as the place keep shaking on them.

Then the shaking slowly stop as Fourze and Dita let go of one another, 'Men what with place shaking every time' Fourze thought to himself as he look to the said to see that his thing are still there, he then look back to Dita, now not to be the one to leave someone hang or alone. "Are you OK Dita?" Fourze ask his new Friend well soon to be new friend when there out of danger.

"Yes I'm finding Mr. Alien." Dita said in her happy voice as she looks at Fourze.

"That good to here, we better get out of here and find some were safe" Fourze said as he went to reach he bot and case. The entitle wail Dita following him.

The two then left were they were with the men that were beat up, as they walk Dita ask Fourze all sort of Question that she could think of as the walk, Well Fourze answered them as best as he could when it came to the Fourze and how it work, to what he like etc.

the two then enter a room that had a strange crystal in the center, possibly what was powering the ship they were currently on as they walk they turn a corner to the wall they were met by two other people both of whom were female both a little older then Fourze and Dita.

One was a sensual woman with long blonde hair and she also had on ridiculously revealing outfit Fourze thought to himself. The other one had short blue hair and was wearing a piloting outfit which coincidentally almost look like the suit Fourze had on. She also had a bit of machinery near her left eye.

"Jura! Meia!" Dita said with happiness in her voice and face as she saw her team meats

"Oh, so there your friend. Well then nice to..." Fourze said but was then interrupted by the women with the pilot outfit and blue hair as she move her arm and aimed her fist which had a ring on it at Fourze, which seemed to have fired a laser from it which hit Fourze's chest.

Small sparks came off Fourze's chest as he was pushing back a bit as well drop the case and robot.

"Ouch...what was that for." Fourze said as he held his chest in pain as the women who fired it still held her arm still aim at it as Fourze rube his chest where the beam she fire Fourze hit at.

"Ya, Meia why did you shoot Mr. Alien?" Dita ask the blue haired person who was Meia which mean the blond one was Jura then as she to just now hold her arm that had the same ring aimed at Fourze.

"Dita what are you thinking, get over here now." the bluenette Meia ordered as she look to Dita but keep her armed aimed at Fourze.

"No." Dita said as she got between the two women to shield Fourze. "I won't let you hurt Mr. Alien; he saved me from the bad Aliens." Dita said as she said as she looks to not move at all.

"Mr. Alien? Dita?" Jura now hearing her friend call Fourze, as she thought of Dita fix on Alien. As she looks Over Fourze as he now saw Dita shielding him she can see why

"We know nothing of him so we can't sure so Dita get out of the way and get over here NOW."

"NO!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER."

"I said NO!"

* * *

Back at the newly section Space Ship, a section to it was opened as what came a Missile its target the older section of the ship.

"FIRE!" said the captain to the ship as it now was launch at the old ship.

* * *

"Dita please do what you friend asks. "Fourze said as he looks at it as he did not what his new friend to get hurt by him or make her lose her friendship with her two friends.

What Fourze said surprise the two Meia and Jura as he sounded to care...but was it just an act to make them think that?

Dita on the other had thought other whys as her turd her head to Fourze. "No Mr. Alien your my friend to and I what to help you as you did for me." She said with a smile.

Fourze really being moved by what Dita said "Really." he ask but it would seem that he would not get his answers as after that the pleas if not the ship was shaking like crazy, Next crystal like subsists look to react in the center of the room as it began to glow brightly, As it caught the attention of three girls and one Kamen Rider as it glow brighter then be for as after one more shake the place was just lighted up as it was hard to see a thing.

* * *

"Captain! We're being sucked in!" a female cried out at what was happen to their ship.

"Hit or miss, it's our destiny," said an older woman sighed as a second missile it would seem that the men shot came at them.

* * *

The men aboard the male ship shouted out in victory as they watched the old section of their ship and the pirate vessel get pulled into some kind of vacuum some sort. The Minister smirked at the sight.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of defeat," he smirked.

* * *

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Fourze screamed out of his luges as well the females as well as they were falling into a void of bright blue light that also look liquid as well.

Also the egg robot was there as well as it glowed to, The Black case to but it was open and all the Astor Switch included the Super switch were a counted for as the they all were glowing as well form the power of the Cosmic energy.

Fourze who had switch on him and driver which also had Cosmic energy as were also glowing to.

But what was weird was that the spots on Fourze arms and leg that were the Circle, X Triangle and Square were glow the brightness as well shifting through the all the Module that go to the arms and legs, Fourze himself was as so shifting through his Stats. Like Elec State, Fire State, Magnet State, Double Rocket State, even Rocket Drill State, and Finally Cosmic State.

"WHAT...HECK...IS GOING ON?" Fourze shouted out as he keeps falling as for some reason he felt like he was being watch?

* * *

We are now to have reach a new part space...but really how you tell it Space everything look the same it space...

But that all change as a bright light was shown as after wards two ships appeared in space. But it would seem that it didn't stay that way for long. As tether of what look like crystal grew from the old ship and attached to the other vessel. When they were connected, the two vessels then connected. Amazingly enough, the two ships started fusing together, becoming one new ship. If the outside for the ship had change then insides of the ship likewise may have change as well, with the combination of the two vessels together.

* * *

"Ow…what…happened?" Jura moaned as she rubbed her head as she as well as Meia came to.

"Don't know," Meia groaned. "Dita? Where are you" Meia said as she look around the now crystal ice to find Dita.

"Here I'm!" the energetic redhead smiled and waved at Meia. She was on her stomach and had her head up with her arms moving. "Something went boom and everything went white! Alien Power is SO amazing!" She said with are arms up high in a Fourze like manner

"KItaa...going to sleep now... night." Fourze groaned as he tries to stand but it seems that whatever happens seems to knock Fourze out.

He attention got the three women turned to the Kamen Rider, as it seemed to be on his back arms and legs stretch like he was almost in his 'UCHU KITA' pose but was now snoozing away as he seem to not to be terribly wounded.

"Are you okay Mr. Alien?" Dita gasped, dashing to the downed to her new Alien friend.

"ZZZZZZ...zzzzzzzz" was all Fourze could say.

* * *

As it seems that thing switch to Order in the new unknown ship the one that were part of the ship that it may seem to be field with no more than just all women. Were now scrambling to find out the extent of the change had happen to this ship.

We are now shown to what look like a small ship. As it landed on the crystal floor it then opened an in front door like platforms like part. On the opening were a crowd of women. Three standing out of all of them,

The one in the center look to be an old if not oldies female of the women on the ship. she look to have on a dark brown robe with gray on some parts on as well as so gold, green and red part she had on what look like a hood on it so the only thing you could see was her face and her eyes which were a bluish green to them.

Right behind the old women right and taller than her was another female member her skin was the darker than the other member, her hair long, silver or light gray, for her outfit look to have a futuristic jeeps look to it.

On the Left side back to the older women was another young girl who look to between the two on height, she look to have just a futuristic engineer outfit that was mainly orange with black lining and white knee pads, a black bag on her left side of the belt. Her hair was brown with both side with a pony tail with a pink ribbon at the end of both side she also had on an ear peace on her left ear, her eyes were hard to see as they were covered by her big round glass which did not show her eyes.

The old lady was the first to exit the ship with her cane at the move as she came down the ramp. With Meia wait for her.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here Captain," she said to the old lady who was there Captain disappointed at what happen.

"It doesn't matter as I came to see this for myself" the old Captain said waved off Meia apology as she and Meia walk a bet before the Old Captain look to the still down Fourze on the ground who look to have a sleep bubble on his face and to look to have a pillow to lay on as Dita was next to him...how the pillow got there I think we all know.

"So the one hmm." the old lady ask Meia as see look at Fourze just sleeping there.

" Yes That's the... whatever it is that Dita said saved her from the men (Evil Alien she put it) that were going to attack her, Don't know who or what it is, but it's tough it toke a shot on the chest as it felt like a sting it.

Have there been any other men around side from the two we found? The Captain asks.

"No" Meia shock his head as the Captain got the message to it as she look back at Fourze who was still snoring to this time.

"Dita," the Captain called the girl as Dita look to the Captain "Do you know anything about this being?" she ask her which got her face to just light up.

""Oh! Oh! Oh! Mr. Alien is so cool!" Dita smiled brightly. "He show up stop the Evil aliens from attacking, then put this really big belt with lot stuff and what not on, to change his form It was so cool!, or KITA! To what said," Dita said as she did another Fourze pose, get some look's for it,

""His belt?" asked the dark skin female who look down to see that same belt, the Fourze Driver, "Let me take a look." she said as she walks toward Fourze and Dita.

She then knee down next to Fourze at first she thought to pull the Driver off but then she saw the red switches so thinking or hopeful the way to turn it off. Maybe, she reach one of the red switches, she flip it.

'!' It must have work for her if not all the females hear the sound of something being turning off. So with that the dark skin women then turn the rest of the red switches off. After all the red switches were off. Fourze's form was then lighted up as the ring show over Fourze as steam and more light were shown, Which also got some of the females to cover their face's but not be for the Dark skin on pulled the Driver off.

After the smoke and lights were clear the females all look to were Fourze was that when they all go a shock at seeing the pompadour hair style and cloths of one Kisaragi Gentaro...who was still sleeping away with no clues to what's going on.

"A man!" the Female in the orange jump suit said in surprise.

Some of the women pulled out there Rings and aimed at Gentaro...still sleeping.

"So this thing is a weapon for the men then?" the dark skin women said as she look at the Driver in her hand.

"I don't think so Buzam" the Captain said as we now know that the dark skin person to be named Buzam. As the Captain look at the sleeping Gentaro just by knowing that right of the bat that he was not of the 'Men' she knows and saw. She then look at Dita and saw she look ready to do something to save the man that was the same age as her.

"Dita, this boy attacked other men to protect you from them did he not." The Captain asks Dita so to better help her not get hurt.

"Yep! He's a really good alien!" Dita smiled as to know this could help Mr. Alien out."

"So what does that mean?" Jura ask as she and the others Female were wondering what the Captain was getting at.

"It means he's not allied with the men," The Captain answered her. "Possibly some kind of rebel here to sabotage there ship. Or... maybe he's not from Tarak and became a stowaway on their ship. I don't know how, but he's not with the men we know that for sure." The Captain said to the females who were there.

"So what should we do with him then, Captain?" Meia ask her.

We can lock him up with the others," the Cap answered. As she look at the Driver "Get that belt of his down for some analysis." she order.

"I'll take these too!" the women in the jump suit, called out, holding up a Black case that was off to the side next to an egg shape robot. "Let's see what makes this stuff tick!" she said with a smile.

* * *

"Oh man what a weird dream," Gentaro slowly came to think that what had happen was all a dream. Then when he look around to find that he was some were and being look at by a tanned guy with long dark hair looking at him or examining him it would seem. 'I guess not a dream' Gentaro thought.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," the man nodded. "It seems you were exhausted from something and were passed out but other than that you seem fine." he said.

"Oh...Um thank you..." Gentaro got up siting to see that the guy that was like a Doctor which look the part with that futuristic Doctor's clothing, Gentaro then look around to see that he was now in a cell of some kind. "So where are we" Gentaro ask the Doctor.

Well we are in the brig of the Ikazuchi…or what used to be the Ikazuchi." the man answered Gentaro. "Don't ask me what happened." as best he could.

"I can tell you what happen!" a younger voice said as Gentaro and the Doctor tuned to look at a boy may or may not be around Gentaro's Age. The boy looks to have a futuristic solider suit with short blonde hair. He also looks to be freaking out at the moment. "We were captured by those beastly women and now, we're all going to die! They're going to eat our livers!" He said flipping out.

"Man, what the heck are you talking about," Gentaro said as he then know that he was in chained, "OK then they captured us but that do not mean were going to die here or get eaten. I know that they can't be cannibals as far I know one of them a friend and she was nice to me." Gentaro said even know that he should be flipping out but seeing how the Doctor is everything must be finding, but the one around his age just kept on freaking out on how the Women were going to eat them. Which was no way that could be as to how nice Dita was like,

"Nice? NICE!" the boy cried. "Are you insane? Don't you know anything about women! Have you been living under a rock!" the boy freaking out more on what Gentaro said as he looks at him.

"Well I think I know more then you did." Gentaro said as how the boy would not calm down...which got Gentaro to remember how Ryusei was with the time with the Aqua-Zodiarts.

Gentaro tuned back to look at the Doctor. "Does he have a fear or problems with Women or something?" he asks the Doctor.

"What man on Tarak doesn't?" the Doctor shrugged. "We've been having a cold war with the women of Mejere for years. I've personally never really understood why "he said." I'd love to study them." he finish with a change in his voice which got Gentaro to move away an away from him a bit.

But then Gentaro thought about what he said, Wait "Mejere? Tarak? Where are those places?" Gentaro ask the Doctor.

Which got the two men looking at him funny? "You're not from here are you?" the Doctor asks Gentaro who nod. "nope." he replayed..."My name is Kisaragi Gentaro."

"I'm Duelo McFile." the Doctor now named Duelo said

"Call me Bart Garsus, a First Class Citizen of Tarak," the boy said as it seemed to be the only to say not to flip out on it.

"So Tarak and Mejere what are they really?" Gentaro said as he thought about the two names as he thought back to when Dita introduce herself to him, and Tarak seem to be were this two are from.

So then Duelo told Gentaro about what Tarak and Mejere were both were planet, one was dominated solely by men 'Tarak' well the other was dominated solely by women. Which was the only thing that Duelo know about Mejere side for what he heard about it but that was rumours and seem to not feet it every what Bart was saying other was but Duelo and Gentaro did not pay attention to him for it as Duelo told on how Tarak.

'Oh man if I was told this way back I would be flipping like Bart here almost but with how everything went for me and the other I'm used to it now...But I'm still a little freak out that I'm nowhere near Earth now how am I get back with Fourze...wait.?'

Gentaro looked around now know that he was missing something well two something.

"Oh man they got the Driver and Kengo's case. Oh man hope they don't do anything with it or else Kengo going to kill me for it."

* * *

We now see the women in the Orange jump suit look over the Fourze-driver as well the opened case which show the 40+ Astroswitches some are out as the she was just dumbfounded at the Driver and Switch and it all at first she did not know what they were for and had known clue how to work it she first thought eyeballing, the sky blue Driver device, She was sorely tempted to take it apart, but since it was technology she wasn't familiar with, she didn't want to accidentally break something on it.

She them look back to the case which had some wines in to it the top part that held a screen to it was it look to be giving info.

The women found out that the case was a small computer of some tip as she had to mess with it for a bit to see what was inside...what she found was what she need to know. What it was, what is does, what it's for.

"Chief Parfet! We found something that you might what to see" A women call to the women in the jumpsuit whose name was Parfet it seemed as she look to the one who had called her as she plats the Driver on the table.

Adjusting her glasses. The Chief Parfet headed to where she was called to as she made past to what they and the others called Vanguards she reach were her team were looking at as they move out of the way for her to see she stop as she look at it with surprised.

It was a Vanguard but this one was different than the others in a lot of was. well the other Vanguard were bulky but the one look slimier the others now, the head had changed as well as it was bigger and had to bug like eyes with antennas on next to them as well the shape look like a cone with fins that look like wings and the bottom on both side of the head. Parfet also saw that on the arms and leg were shapes with color one an orange Circle, the other and blue 'X', yellow Triangle and finally a black squire. The mean color look to be just white with orange line on both side and a silver vest like part on it with the face with a black dote so to speak.

"Looks familiar," Parfet muttered before she looks at one of her team mates. "Why am I looking at this?" she asks her.

"Because it's been flooded by those crystals!" the tech-girl told Parfet. "The part of the base might be those male Vanguards, but this thing look's way beyond all of them now." she finish

"But why did this one change and none of the others?" Parfet asked herself as she thought about it.

But just then a new girl entered the forged base as she came up to the group, "Parfet!" the girl said as Parfet turned to her "Yes?" she ask.

The captain wants a report about what's going on. She also wants to know about that stuff you picked up from the man." The Messenger said to Parfet

"Right, right," Parfet nodded. "I'll be right there." Heading to where she was examining the belt and switches. She picks up the belt and four Switches with one extra one, as well what look like a memory chip of some sort. As she head to the command deck.

* * *

"So, what have you found out Parfet?" Ask Buzam as we are now in the command room which was really big mind you in the room were the Captain and Buzam, Meia as well a Parfet as she was the one to enter another women was there as well as her name was Erza.

"Well, a lot really from what I read, the belt is something called the Fourze-Driver, Parfet began her explanation. "And for it to work it requires four of is Switches that are call AstroSwitches" she said as she held up the four Switch

"Continue," Buzam prompted Parfet.

"Well I did not take the driver apart but lucky the black case that had more of the Switches had a small computer in it, so I was able to take date off of that.

"And?" asked Buzam impatiently.

"Well what I read so far is that it's an all-terrain Space extemporizing suit. each slots of the driver will give the user a materialize armaments that are call Modules, Also it seemed you can switch, switches on the fly, as if you have a situation, you can change one of the switches that best fit the situation, but it also seems that only some can only fit inserting slot with the shapes on it.

"Could anyone use it?" asked Meia thinking of perks of such a suit would bring them against the men.

"I believe so," Parfet nodded, "After all I did say that the power comes from the Switches, So I think I've got the operation of it worked out., You place it on your waist then flip down on all the red then you wait for a countdown that push on the lever. Parfet said

But that uh…that is, I'm not so sure about it working for use," Parfet chuckled weakly. "I was thinking of testing it first." she finished.

"Then why not do it now?" asked Meia. As she reaching at the Driver, she then placed it on her waist, slightly surprised to feel a strap wrap around her, she then toke the Four Astroswitches with Parfet telling her which switch goes were.

_"ROCKET!"_

_"Launcher!"_

_"Drill!"_

_"Radar!"_

Uh…sure you want to do that?" Parfet asked with worry on her face.

"Hey, if it works, we've got a new weapon," After that Meia then flipping down the red switches which give off a start-up sound ever flip.

"3..."

"2..."

"1."

After the countdown Meia then push on the leaver.

**"ERROR!"**

Nothing happen as it did not work but Meia tried again.

**"ERROR!"**

It did not work again "What" she said but she tried one last try.

**"ERROR!...GOOD BYE!"**

After that a flash of light was shown and then Meia was then hurled to the ground. The driver felling to the ground.

Buzam was at Meia's side, helping the dazed bluenette up, who was just groaning in pain. Parfet leaned over and picket up the driver

"Well, that answers that question," Parfet shrugged. "It must be keyed to that man's DNA."

"Obviously," The Captain said. She then looked to Meia. "Did we learn something today?"

"Yes," Meia groaned. "Don't mess with man's technology."

* * *

We are now back the three men in the cell doing what they were doing to past the time.

Duelo and Gentaro made small talk with one another well Bart look ready to crap himself every time the female guards looked inside the cell, Gentaro waved every time they did which got the women confuse every time how friendly he act, but Bart seem to flip at him for it.

It was at this time that the egg-shape robot suddenly activates. As pair of eyes appeared on the it's screen while it made beeping noises. Its arms and legs came to full function as it stood up and looked around. It seemed to look to be in a world of confusion after just waking up now.

"Where am I? Who am I? Pyoro!" the machine beeped as it looks around as it not know the three.

"Oh, Cool," Gentaro amazed that the little guy was not broking this whole time." I guess you won't break after all." He said as he moves up more next to the little robot who look at him.

"Beep?" the robot blinked in confusion. "Who are you? Pyoro!"

Gentaro smile at the robot, "I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, the one who will be friends with everyone in the Universe. Even you" Gentaro said as he pounds his chest as best as he could as he pointed at the robot.

"Friends? Pyoro!"

"Hi men," A women said a as the three men look with one looking to crap himself in fear and one robot as the power gate opened as the some women come in.

"Are Captain Wish to see to you all."

* * *

The men with cuffs still on their arm as they were follow the women that were going to lead them to meet there Captain.

Gentaro had chosen to bring his new robot friend with them as Gentaro used his arm to hold the little guy like he was sit as they moved on. On the way Gentaro tried to stay away from Bart since he really looked like he was about to lose control of his bowels. Friend to every he maybe but Gentaro knows there are something's a friend cannot stop,

They then entered what look to be and interrogation room as the three were told to sit down on a chair as they wait for the Captain to show up they were told. watch they did not have to wait long as the Captain had enter the room, Gentaro thought that she look older than his Grandfather...if not older,

But the Captain was not alone as Buzam, as well some other women had shown you, "So these are the only men left on the ship?" the old woman said as she look at the three with one. Who look to be come at it all, the other looking to wet himself soon, and the last one who was smiling a left his hand to say hello.

"Hey! It's interrogation time! Pyoro I'll tell you everything!" the egg robot called out as he jump of Gentaro's lap and racing over to the old woman..

"Hi I thought were we Friends?" Gentaro said as he thought that he had a robot as a friend. Well he'll try even harder now.

"Well, well," the old woman smiled fondly. "An old NAVI unit that still works. How nostalgic." the Captain said as she look at the egg shape Robot

"What do you mean?" asked Duelo. As little surprised those women know of the little robots.

"Oh, I suppose I'll have to tell you three," the old woman snorted as she look at that. "This ship was one of a fleet sent from Earth to colonize other worlds. However, your cowardly grandfathers stole this one and ran into the night with It." she said to the three,

Gentaro hearing that this ship was from Earth shock at hearing that...he never knew that they had gotten to space travel yet well he can launch from his bike to space mind you not all the way as well as a portly of a locker that leads them to the rabbit hatch that was a base on the moon, but hearing that there was and fleet of space ship, left Gentaro think on what the switch really did, 'Sent me forward in time!' Gentaro thought in his mind,

'Oh men hope that new switch is some were around here.' Gentaro thought to himself but then remember two this.

"Umm really sorry for cutting and all here but if it all right with to Grand lady, my I ask what happen to Dita and her friends as well the driver and my friends case?"

Gentaro ask the Captain which got some of the women mad at what he said to their Captain, but the Captain herself look to not mind it at all the name as well found how Gentaro act about Dita with concern in his voice one she thought she would have not thought to hear of from a man before.

"Well Dita, Meia and Jura the two that you referring to as friends are all right young lad" the Captain said to Gentaro who look to say in reality at that which got him some look's from the women as well as Bart as to why he was thankful that one of their comrades/Monster was alright.

I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Magno Vivan, the captain of this crew. As for your gear you ask about it, under observation," the Captain whose name is not Magno said as well as continued.

"You won't be getting it back at the moment, as I wish for the safety of my crew. I can't be sure if you're a threat or not. Especially after what Dita told us what she saw you do."

Gentaro hear what the Captain or Magno had said was understanding for it, but he just had to show that his was not a threat to them.

"All right then I understand Captain Magno your crew come first, "Gentaro said to Magno which yet again the women were surprise as well the man with how his act,

"But seeing you told us your name I'll tell you mind." he told Magno as he stood up as the women pulled their arms aimed at Gentaro as he pay know mind.

"My name is Kisaragi Gentaro, The one who will be friends with everyone in the Universe." Gentaro introduce himself as he as best he could pound his chest and then pointed at Magno.

After that little introduction by Gentaro all the women just look at him fun on how in did wondering if there was something wrong with is Tarak man was he mental or something, Duelo look to not mind at what Gentaro had do or chose to not show it. Bart on the other hand. Well I think you all know by now how he would take it.

"...Well then ..." Magno first to say as she got out of here stance as she got back to think "Could you perhaps tell me why you would go against your fellow men to save one of us Women?" she ask he as it was the only thing she could think with this Tarak man...or was he?

"Oh first...if you all believe me or not, I'm not from Tarak." He said which everyone in the room to look to not believe. Well almost everyone. Second I saw what those jerk were going do to Dita, so I fight them to save her as a Friend and as a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen...Rider? "one of the women said.

"And what is a Kamen Rider?" Buzam ask him.

"There heroes were I'm from, warrior who protect are world from those who wish it harm." Gentaro said to them.

"So that's why you saved Dita," Magno said pondering. "To you, male or female doesn't matter. Dita was in trouble and you leaped in to help her." she asks Gentaro.

"Yep." He said with a nod to her. Magno nodded "Interesting," she thought on it.

She then was going to ask about the suit when and alarms began to blare. In everyone's experience with things a blaring alarms were never a good sign.

"Captain! We're under attack by an unknown enemy!" the voice of Parfet cried out through an intercom. "They just came out of nowhere!" she finish

"Damn," Magno said. As she then hit the device as she then look to have switched to someone else. "Barnett? Where are you and the others?"

"Paiway locked us in the decontamination chambers and she's not here to let us out!" the sound of voice that we do not know, cried through the intercom inside the chamber. "We're trapped!"

"Captain!" called another voice. "The Dread platforms are all offline! We can't launch anything."

"Double damn," Magno cursed. "Meia, please tell me some good news."

"Dita, Jura, and I are heading to our own Dreads," the Dread commander answered. "We should be launching in no time!"

"Thank you for small mercies," Magno sighed at the good news.

Gentaro hearing all this going on as well hearing that his new Friend was now on her way to fight this unknown foe, so with that he move forward to Captain Magno which also got the other women to get there aim back at he as this also got Magno.

"Please let me help out to Captain Magno." Gentaro ask.

"Can we trust you?" she ask him as well told the other women to lower their arms.

"I give you my word as a Kamen rider and as friend if you what." Gentaro told Magno as he look at the old captain with all he honest.

Magno sensed no deceit in his words. At this moment, all the help in the world would be appreciated now. She then looks at the other two men.

"And what about the other two? "Any special skills?" she asks them.

"I'm a doctor," Duelo answered her. "I can handle those that are wounded."

"Good," Magno nodded then turn to the other one. "What about you boy?"

"Uh…I'm…a…a helmsman!" Bart quickly answered her. "Yeah!" I can steer this thing!" he said.

"Warning! Danger! This guy is trying to pull something!" the robot chimed as he pointed at Bart but Gentaro look at the robot. "If trying to help out let him tries." Gentaro said to the robot as he then look back at Magno.

Captain, If I'm going to help use out I would need the Fourze Driver to do so, he said "Otherwise I can't help out at all." he finished.

"I'll lead you to the stuff," Magno nodded. As she toke the key and unlock Gentaro's coffer to set him free "Just keep up boy." she then told him.

"YOSH!" Gentaro nod Magno, "Led the way Captain." he then saluted to her. Surprise the women around again but Magno smiled at that she looked at Duelo and Bart.

"Tanned guy, you head to the medical bay. You'll probably get patients soon enough. Blonde kid, you follow me. After I get this young man his stuff back, you'll come with me to the helm." she orders the two who nod at that.

After that Gentaro, Captain Magno and Bart made a mad dash to were the Fourze Driver was, Gentaro was surprised on how fast the Captain could run giving her age, but hi his not one to question it. Duelo was escorted by the guards to the sickbay to treat any wounded.

It didn't take too long for the three to reach a hanger where Parfet had set up her equipment to study the Fourze driver and switches.

'Oh man how I'm I going to tell Kengo about the case' Gentaro thought as he saw how the black case look at.

Magno reaching the table and picking up the Driver that still had the switches still in them," Here," Magno spoke, as she tossed the Driver to Gentaro as she cot it.

"You better know what you're doing." She told him.

Gentaro slowly moved up away from the two. "Well before I had someone tell what to do. But now I do." Gentaro said as he smirk as he then place the Driver on his waist as the belt showed itself., he the flip the switch down as it stared is lunch sound as Gentaro got in to his pose.

**3**... (Looking at Magno as she looking)

**2**.. (Bart who was scared at what Gentaro was going to do.)

**1**. (Back to let again soon to be hero)

"Henshin!"

With that Gentaro pushed on the lever again then reach his arm up high again with his hand as metal circle showed up high with lights and smoke again as well wind again which got Magno and Bart to cover their eyes.

After that was done both Magno and Bart turn back to see that now that Kisaragi Gentaro had now return to Kamen Rider Fourze!

"WOAH!" Bart cried out in shock as look at Fourze Magno as well as she finally got to see the Fourze in work.

After that Fourze then bent down on his knees with his arms on his chest.

"UUUCHU-"

(Line Break)

At the same time as Fourze finished his change, something began to happen at the other end of the hanger. As the modified Vanguard seemed to come to life as its eyes flashed as it the robot righted itself up before bending on its knees and arm's to it chest.

_**"UUUCHU-"**_ I said in a robotic voice well the whole thing got Parfet to notice and to see it all.

"WHAT THE?"

(Line Brake)

"-KITAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**"-KITAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Was the sound that everyone heard inside and outside the ship as the outburst it was not the first time that was heard?

"What was that?" ask Jura.

"It Mr. Alien." Dita said with joy as he to that sound but the robot one sounds new.

* * *

Both Captain, Magno and Bart look at Fourze outburst with is arm up high both gawking at what Fourze did thought they wonder were that Robot voice came from.

"Alright, what do you want me to do next Captain?" Fourze said as he turn to look at Captain Magno who got out of here shock.

"Back up my subordinates who are fighting outside the ship," said Magno to Fourze who nod,

"Yoshi," Fourze said as he was about to hit the Rocket switch.

"Captain!" a girl with braids and thick glasses cried out who was Parfet, dashing over to her captain, who stop Fourze from activating the switch as he look at her as she did for Fourze.

"What is it Parfet?" asked Magno her as she approach them knowing that Parfet keep's her eyes on Fourze.

"That Vanguard that I told you that got modified, it suddenly activated and stood on its own!" Parfet reported as she looks to her Captain. She then looked back at Fourze with a critical eye. "Say did you just get into that suit just now?"

"Yeah," Fourze nodded at Parfet.

"Come with me then!" Parfet said, grabbing Fourze's hand and pulling him deeper into the hanger. "Wow wait were." Fourze cried out.

"That's one boy dealt with," Magno sighed. She then turned to Bart, who fidgeted under her stare. "Follow me. You'd better get on the helm or else we're sitting ducks." she said as the two left for the helm.

* * *

As Fourze got yack by Parfet to be ever she wanted him to be as the past by some of the Mecha that were called Vanguard but they stop at one particular Vanguard, one that Fourze saw resemblance himself mains the Driver an it.

"Cool." Fourze look at the Vanguard-Fourze but then though about something. "Umm what do you what me to do?" Fourze ask Parfet as he looks to her.

"Get inside of it!" Parfet replied simply to Fourze as he looks at her then back to the Vanguard-Fourze. "Umm how am I going to do that?" Fourze as her.

But just then the question was answered as the back of Vanguard-Fourze seems to have opened up to revile a chair. "Huh well then that answers that then." Fourze said as he jumps up well using his back pack to reach the seat. Which got Parfet to be surprised at that? 'OK let hope the time's I tried out the Dazer, as well help the Go-Busters in there Giant Robot well help out.' Fourze thought to himself as he went back to all the times he was in a mecha, as the chair Fourze was in was push back in to the Vanguard-Fourze.

Inside the machine held screens which showed what was happening all around As Fourze look inside amazed at it all.

"Wow...VANGURED TIME!" he said with room he had as to left his arm high. As that was done a wire them made it was to the Driver and attach itself on the gold part of the Driver which surprised Fourze but then. Joysticks show itself to Fourze as then place his hands on them.

"Hey, one of the launchers for these Vanguards is online!" Parfet cried to the Vanguard-Fourze, checking the computers. She couldn't understand writing of the men too well, but she could understand a few things to it. "Okay, let's launch this machine!" she said as she got the systems ready.

As the Vanguard-Fourze was ready to lunch it eyes glowed as well as the shapes on it arms and leg. As Parfet did not know it happen as she hit the final batten.

Fourze then felt the force of being push as the Vanguard-Fourze was then launched right out of the hanger. Fourze really being use to this force as he did lunch himself it to space with nothing more than his motor Bike But know he was in a mecha. But that did not bother him as if his friendship was still strong he well takes on the Universe. Him and his Mecha 'Partner.'

"Alright let's settle this one on one." Fourze said even knowing that there's more than one, As the Vanguard-Fourze back trustier as he head to help out his Friend Dita and her Friends.

"Now let get try this out." Fourze said as he hit one of his switches.

_**'ROCKET ON!'**_

The rocket switch was active but in steed of it attaching to Fourze's right arm it attached to Vangured-Fourze as an orange energy formed on the mech's right arm to an orange Rocket that was twice the size of Fourze's.

With that, arm aim giving Vangured-Fourze more speed as his race's off to battle.

* * *

Dita, Jura, and Meia were in over their heads and they knew it. Even though their Dreads had been altered by the blue crystal, the three pilots were able control it to a point over their machines rather quickly. However, this new enemy that they were facing was anything but patient. The ship and the Dreads were being overrun by some octopus-like ships and this seed-like mother ship that was launching those octopus-like thing through an open front that seemed to just never ending. For every one that got shoot down, another five or more would take its place.

"We're really a peaceful race!" Dita cried, dodging another volley of shots, as she seems to be trying to talk to them.

"Dita! These are the enemy!" Jura snapped as she fired at several of those octopus-like ships down. She was also somewhat surprised to see that Dita's flying skills had somehow improved inside her new Dread.

"The controls to the dread were upgraded," Meia observed as she pushed her Dread to destroy as many of the enemy craft as she could. "But who are they and why are they attacking us?"

"Well," Jura grunted as she dodged a shot. "They certainly aren't men that foreseer!"

"No kidding! These are really BAD aliens!" Dita cried out.

_**"RADAR ON!"**_

_**"LAUNCHER ON!"**_

_**"GATLING ON!"**_

Were heard as next came missiles and bullets thought space as they were aimed at the octopus-like ships as the same ships tried avoiding but it seem they were locket on and hit right on, some even hit the mother-ship but did not bother it that much.

All three female pilots turned their heads looking to the source both slightly stunned and confusion of the shots which seemed to be old fashioned but still, helping them in their time of needs.

What all three dread pilots saw was what look to be a modified Vanguard came flying towards them. it right arm had an Orange rocket giving it more speed as it approach them, On the left arm look to be an old radar of sorts that was black and white. One both legs were a blue missile launcher which look to have more missiles in it, on the other leg was a light blue Gatling gun on its side. The whole body to the Vanguard look to be white silver with orange lining with some back it face look to have the form of an old rock ship with big eyes. That almost looks like...

"MR. ALIEN!" Dita cried out happily as the good alien she knew came to help them.

"Hi Dita," Fourze said to his friend as he turned off the switches De-activating the Module and for them to disappeared on Vanguared-Fourze, Which surprising Jura and Meia but not Dita as she was used to it now.

"_I see our reinforcements got to you in time,_" The voice of Caption Magno echoed in to the three Dreads pilots cockpit.

"HE'S our reinforcements?!" Meia cried out in shock. That there reinforcements was a 'MAN' "You have to be kidding!"

"Where did he get such an elegant machine?" asked Jura absently as she looks at Vanguared-Fourze

"Wow!" Dita smiled as her new friend was part for the team.

As Vangured-Fourze was flying towards the fight more of those octopus-like ships were sent out towers the Dread and Vangured-Fourze.

"Alright let try this out." Fourze said as he re-moved all four Astroswitches to then replace them with new ones.

_'Claw!'_

_'Stealth!'_

_'Spike!'_

_'Scissors!'_

After that Fourze hit all four switches, one at I time as fast he could.

_**'CLAW ON'**_

_**'STEALTH ON!'**_

_**'SPIKE ON!'**_

_**'SCISSORS ON!'**_

As that happen both arms and legs were covered in energy of different color, on the Vanguard-Fourze right arm look to be a big purple claw that look really sharp as well as have a guard to it as well, On the left arm that was completely cover as to show no hand but just a big pair of yellow scissors. On the right leg was what looks like a black Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk plan, and finally on the left leg which was a greenish grit was guard that had nothing but spikes.

After showing its new set of weapons to the dread pilots who were surprise, as well as confused as to some of the weapons he had.

"Yoshi GO." Fourze call out as he charged foreword at the foe, which was shoot at the Vanguard-Fourze. As soon A Vanguard-Fourze was half way there it then vanishes.

As that happen the octopus-like ships stop's there firing as if there were wonder what had happen same went for the Dread pilots as well.

There answer came as the pilots as they soon saw that some of the octopus-like ships binning cut with some invisible claw, other cut in half the by some spike force. After the ships all explosions, Vanguard-Fourze then re-appeared near the explosions with his weapons disappearing.

"Now for this one." Fourze said as his toke out the claw, and replace it with it another Switch that was browns.

_'Chain Array!'_

Then spines it.

_**'CHAIN ARRAY ON!'**_

Next the Vanguard-Fourze spines it's right arm around in space as it moved an another form of energy was form to give the Vanguard a chain with a spike ball looking like and old-fashioned weapon, but it was an old-fashioned weapon that was effective against the octopus-like ships as it hit.

After the finale ship was gone the Dread pilots on.

"So…elegant!" Jura gasped at it all.

"YAY GO MR. ALIEN!" Dita cheered wildly seeing how her Mr. Alien toke on the bad aliens

"…big deal," Meia muttered at how the enemas were deal with just old-fashioned weapons from a MAN.

Fourze then look to the Mother-ship as it look to be opening its large front to show more of those octopus-like ships, so with that Fourze moved forward at the ship in the Vanguard-Fourze.

"I don't think so you octo-things.!" he said as he removed the chain array and spike switches before placing back the Rocket and Drill switches.

_'Rocket!'_

_'Drill!'_

Then Fourze turned both switches on.

**'ROCKET ON!'**

_**'Drill ON!'**_

The orange Rocket returned back to the right arm of the Vanguard-Fourze as it give it more speed, on the left leg now covering it look to be a big drill that was silver but the engine to power it to move was yellow.

As the Vanguard-Fourze head's torsos the Mother-ship, Fourze then pulling on his lever

_**'ROCKET', DRILL, LIMIT BRAKE!'**_

After that Vanguard-Fourze then moved it drills leg forward with it right leg held back, same went for the rocket, after that the Rocket and Drill Module were covered in energy making the Drill and Rocket twice there size.

"RIDER VANGUARD ROCKET-DRILL KICK!"

Fourze said out loud as Vanguard-Fourze headed to the Mother-ship, just in time as the ship had finished opening its mouth to launch another bunch of those octopus-like ships. Vanguard-Fourze with Drill in front and rocket in back, Impact the ship with strong force.

The Drill kick smash thought the ship before finally in one huge explosion, the Mother-ship came apart in a rain of heat and debris. Which after all was clear you could see the Vanguard-Fourze, with no scratches on it?

"MR. ALIEN! YOU DID IT!" cheered Dita with joy as she headed with her Dread to the Vanguard-Fourze.

"Just who is this Man?" the angry voice of Meia, on how one man could take on so many foes well they were not, but what she did not Know was that Fourze hear her.

"The Name is Kisaragi Gentaro , and I'm the one who well be friends with everyone in the Universe." he said as Fourze pounded his chest before pointing, at the Dread that Meia was in, which at the same time the same thing happen to the Vanguard-Fourze, as it pounded it metal chest before pointing that the Same Dread.

To be continued.

* * *

_**REVIEW-ON,**_


	3. Chapter Extra

**CanadianRider:Don't own Kamen Rider or '_this'_ Anime/Manga/Novel.  
**

OK who can guess the crossover idea here? P.S: sorry if it's not readable…..again, but I can't find any help as everyone got their own things to deal with.

But I'm still looking for help if anyone what to peach in, helping if you believe in the ideas I have for story.

* * *

**Prologue. **

The Deep.

The Abyss.

The Endless, limitless Sea of Stars.

The far Reaches of the infinite void, the other side of a lonely world. Who knows of the strange things that lurk there, the threat that approaches?

Who Knows?

In a place beyond human knowledge, beyond insanity, the World and the _Other _violate, rape, defile each other. Over and over again. Still they Continue. Still they return. Forever into the Future. Forever into the past. And even now, at this very moment.

There will likely never be an end.

Not if, at the end of endless Time, even death may die.

The stars do not blink.

The Stars do not waver.

In space, their brightness is far too great.

In the blackness that lies between those countless lights, this planet exists.

The blue Earth.

Deep, deep, blue.

A dark blue.

A fathomless blue.

Yet look how it glitters.

Faintly.

Dazzlingly.

Peacefully.

Overwhelmingly.

Tearing apart that blue, a dark wound spreads. A black crack splits the shy. Compared to the expanse of blue, it is so very small. However, it is an undeniably present _Other. _

Unnatural.

Something that cannot exist.

Something that must not exist.

It is a clear tear in the World. From that tear, it comes. As though it has been rejected from the other side. Loathed, scorned, ridiculed, cast out.

It is….Steel. A giant form of steel. By what scale can it be called giant?

The answer is clear.

Compared to what its form is based on, it is much too enormous.

The steel has been shaped in the form of Man. Or perhaps seeing it that way would be a mistake born of ego. If man is made in the shape of God, perhaps it too has been made in God's image. However, no matter what shape it is meant to emulate, it is flawed. It has been sliced; many parts are missing. It is short an arm and a leg, and half of its face has been torn away. Across its chest lies a great gash, as though it has been cut open.

In order to be in the image of God, one must not be incomplete. God is perfect. With all the damage it has taken, it can also no longer be called an image of Man. A person missing so many parts is no longer a person, but a corpse.

However, the steel giant is yet alive. Still caught in the inertia of its ejection, the giant seems as though it will fall to Earth. Yet the giant does not resist nor even pay mind to its fall. Instead it clenches its bloodless iron hand, though two of its fingers are bent in unnatural directions and it cannot form a fist.

Thrusting its fist forward towards the crack from which it has been cast out, the giant spreads its fingers. Floating in space, gathering in the hand, networks of light appear. Coming together in countless layers, they shape themselves around the hand. In the shapes appear symbols. Characters carved out of light into the space itself. A web of light formed from characters of light. Thus a pattern is given shape – and something_ other_ Occurs.

The pattern collapses, the lights burst apart, scatter, reform, contract, expand again, and crystallize. The gathered light takes form, shaping itself into a mass of metal. That faintly shining object is bloodthirsty and destruction given form.

It is a gun.

The giant tries to seize the newly formed gun, but its index finger is broken. Gripping the weapon with just its thumb and ring finger, it places its middle finger on the trigger. The gun is like a blade of concentrated malice, its point aimed straight at the tear in space, and through to the other side.

Strengthened by the desire to kill, power flows into the mechanical finger.

The trigger is pulled.

Light surges from the muzzle of the gun. A raging beam of lightning. Although it has been fired from a crude position, the light flies straight into the crack as though guided by malice. The light is swallowed into the darkness of the fissure. There is a brief silence.

Although the Universe has been silent from the first.

Then the tear shines with Light, light, light.

Light bursts forth.

The violence of the light burns away the blackness of space. The flood of the light swallows up the whole of the World.

Within the light there is silence. Then the white darkness begins to withdraw. Yet for a time some light remains burned into the void.

In that blurry white darkness, the gravely wounded steel giant, still falling, spreads its steel wings. From those wings issue light, somehow allowing the giant to support itself against inertia. The giant's descent ceases. All this time, the giant's eyes remain fixed straight ahead.

The fissure… has vanished.

There is nothing.

Nothing but the endless Sea of Stars.

The _Other_ has vanished, leaving not even a trace behind.

No.

There are lights shining.

Are they remnants of the light that has been shot from the giant's gun?

Wrapped in those lights, a crimson shape can be seen.

The crimson shape is also in the form of Man.

It is another steel giant. However, it lacks none of its parts. A perfect image of Man.

Or perhaps, a perfect image of God. With its right hand held out, it looks down upon the wounded giant. It is as though its expressionless steel mask is laughing contemptuously.

"Accept defeat."

The crimson giant's voice echoes through space, where no sound should be heard. Clear like the sound of a bell, it is an androgynous voice that can belong to either a young man or a young woman.

The voice contentious. Addressing the giant that has fired upon it, the voice is gentle, as though speaking to an old friend. Yet within it there is an echo of loathing.

"Even though you are lauded as the strongest… without a master, there is no hope of you defeating this Liber Legis."

The iron giant does not answer.

However, its actions speak louder than any words can.

A second shot is fired and then a third, a fourth, a fifth. A rain of lightning strikes at the crimson giant.

"How futile."

Light gathers in the crimson giant's outstretched hand. A floating pattern forms from characters of light. In front of the crimson giant appears a mighty barrier that blocks and disperses the rain of lightning.

"I call forth the Darkness of N'Kai."

The crimson giant's arm splits, and from it the gaping maw of a black cannon emerges, its length covered in shining symbols. From the barrel of that cannon spew forth masses of darkness deeper than the black gulf of space. Bending and absorbing even the starlight, eleven masses of darkness attack the steel giant.

Belching fire from its wings, the giant tries to avoid them.

It is only able to dodge half.

The steel expands a barrier of light. Three of the spheres of darkness are drawn into it and annihilated. The giant sacrifices its gun to eliminate one more. The gun warps, is absorbed, and the darkness vanishes.

The remaining mass of darkness catches the giant.

'BOOOM'

Half of the giant's abdomen is hollowed out. This time it is a fatal wound. The giant's lifeforce is about to give out.

'Boovwem!'

Raising the output of wings to maximum, the steel giant charges at the crimson giant. This seems to take the crimson giant by surprise.

"…!?"

The two giants collide, throwing up a shower of sparks. Though it has only one arm, the wounded gianr clings to the crimson. All of its power is devoted to not letting go. The crimson giant's armor shrieks in protest, and cracks appear in the armor of its back.

"You….!"

Clinging to the crimson giant, the wounded giant continues to charge ahead. After traveling a certain distance, it makes a wide turn. As though seeking the pull of gravity, the giant charges 'falls' at full speed toward the Earth below.

"You intend to take me with you!?"

The nearly dead giant dose not answer. Instead, it puts even more power into its arm, crushing the armor on its foe's back.

The two giants shine red with heat. They have entered the atmosphere. The howls violently, trying to burn the giants to ash. Their bodies burn red, melt burst open. The deformed humanoid loses the remainings of his form, while the red humanoid is wounded once again.

"Know when to give up!"

Freeing its left arm, the crimson giant seizes its trapped enemy's face. On the back of that hand, a shining pattern emerges.

'!'

An explosion.

The steel giant's half-remaining face is completely oblitated. From the shock of that attack, it loses its hold on the crimson giant. With its wings spread, the steel giant falls its arm outstretched as if to grasp the heavens. Then the crimson giant thrusts out its hand towards the steel giant.

"Fall."

* * *

"Damage 33%, combat performance down 18%, maneuvering system and main engine showing damage…Should we not pursue, Master?"

A different voice emerges from the crimson giant. This voice is high and young, yet soft, composed, and wise. Though strange, it is the voice of a girl.

"No need."

A voice from within the giant answers the voice from within the crimson giant. This time it is that androgynous voice.

The crimson giant's abdomen opens. From the steel womb emerges a human form, Its sorcerer's robes and golden hair are blown about by the strong wind. Its shin is too white and its eyes are the color of gold. Such a deep gold does not exist in the natural world and what is more, despite being gold, it gives off no shine. There stands a young man who hides within him a golden darkness.

Far, far above the ground he stands, buffeted from all sides by fierce winds, yet his body never sways in the slightest, Finding it merely irritating, he nonchalantly controls the wild motion of his hair, as though that is his only concern. With lightness eyes he looks below.

Night.

It is as though the entire world lies at the bottom of a quiet, dark blue sea. Far below, countless lights shine upon a land that spreads out like a black shadow

The lights of a city.

The shine of people living their lives.

"No doubt it will land in that city. All shall be as Fate Decrees, and the Wheel of Fortune is ever in my hand." The young man said. As he look down to the city.

"Yes, Master. It is right for all things to gather at your feet and serve you. All shall be according to your Will." The girls voice reply's to the young man that is her Master.

From atop the giant now, the youth continues to gaze down at the city. His eyes are those of an absolute being, arrogant in his kindness.

Affectionately.

Pityingly.

Contemptuously.

He gazes upon those grounded stars trying so desperately to live, he gazes upon his ancient foe, that has fallen from the stars of heaven to become a star of earth. He gazes upon a perfect _Other_, the same as he, who also wields otherworldly knowledge and an otherworldly giant.

That_ Other_ is….

* * *

"Hmm this feeling I'm getting."

The voice of a lone figure said. As he look up at the night sky to look at the stars of heaven, a site to look at such beauty, but for him it seem that someone is looking down at this star of earth, and his the only one that knows of it.

He stood on the top of the tallest building in the City he watches over. But is now looking up were to this feeling

An it's a feeling of uneasiness.

As he look to the night.

No. This was not a night that he knew. The night was caring and beautiful whenever he looks to the Sea of Star from time to time.

No this was known night he was feeling.

It was Darkness.

A darkness of chaos.

And the wind knows it.

Wind the force of air that has been his guild. His friend, His partner on his path.

For him he does not judge or doubt it.

But he cannot understand it. Unlike other times he knew he can but now he can't this time.

The figure stood tall to look to the dark sky. His whole body look to be armored. The whole color was black with light gray on some parts. The only color to stick out was red as it formed what could be a buckle of a belt in the form of a opposite 'L' on an angle. Inside the buckle was a small rectangular box that showed the image of the letter 'S'. But this 'S' also had a form.

The form of a Skull.

As to why the figure's appears was themed. As his chest look to have a rib cage and his Armored face was a Skull face.

But there were to things to add to his look.

One a white scarf.

The other a white fedora.

This Skull figure was someone who was known as 'a real life Dark Knight'. But he does not see himself as a comic book hero. Or a real hero, at that. As the path he walks is a path that there is no turning back. No person waiting for him at the end.

But others see him as that and think of him as just.

So they give him a name.

Kamen Rider Skull.

Protector of _this_ city in the night.

But with this feeling right now could he really be called that?

A Wind of battle…No a Storm of War is coming.

And he feels that hiss's the only one who knows it.

But is his the one who can stop it?

Not without help.

And that help is here in this city.

Can he find it in time or will it be too late?

Only Fate can decide this outcome.

To be continue.

* * *

**CanadianRider: **Originally, I was thinking of using Eternal for this idea but I feel Skull fit the bill to it.

Now for those who knows of the crossover with Skull. I'm telling you now it is not going to take the path from that ***** Anime version, this idea would take the Novel path. Which would put it in the M rated? If not higher.


End file.
